


The Story 05(故事)[完结]

by suiyinkaze



Series: The Story [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, 撒隆 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiyinkaze/pseuds/suiyinkaze
Summary: 我只是在讲故事，这是这个故事最后一部分，故事有参考来源，完结后有一段后记，一些解读与个人想法也会写在里面，希望看这个故事的你也能看一看，说不定能够解决你的疑问~OOC不可避免，但尽力还原，见谅勿喷，KY请绕道，谢谢。





	The Story 05(故事)[完结]

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是在讲故事，这是这个故事最后一部分，故事有参考来源，完结后有一段后记，一些解读与个人想法也会写在里面，希望看这个故事的你也能看一看，说不定能够解决你的疑问~OOC不可避免，但尽力还原，见谅勿喷，KY请绕道，谢谢。

> —— _你说过没事的，你说过的，然后你现在却一句话也不说，让我什么都不需要_ 。

 

 

“你知道吗，有人和我说过，对着蒲公英许愿，然后把它的小伞①吹走，让它们飞到很远的地方，愿望就会成真。”她回头看着撒加，笑着说。

“那你的愿望成真了吗？”他笑着问她。

她就像其他的那些孩子一样，什么东西将他们的期盼打碎后，他们就会把视线移开。

她把目光移回到面前那副画上，摇了摇头。

“那你的愿望是什么？”他依然注视着她。

“暑假结束我不想回日本。”

“为什么？”

“没人理我，只有你理我。”

撒加看着那副画，上面是两只五彩斑斓的小鸟。他觉得有什么地方颜色突然消失了，变成了空白。

“你可以继续说S和K的故事吗？”纱织抬头询问。

“可以，但是我想你不会喜欢结局的。”

她放下手中的画笔，往后靠了靠，饶有兴趣地望着他，湖水绿的眼睛一闪一闪地发光。

 

 

楼下传来玻璃碎裂的刺耳声。

他立刻起身，丢下手中的文件，连跑带滑地冲到走廊的围栏上。楼梯间，站着他的双胞胎兄弟。他们的视线一同汇聚在楼下那个神色狰狞的苍老男人上，此时他正破口大骂着什么，一旁站着一个正试图让他冷静下来的男子。

那对双胞胎兄弟面面相觑，不时地看着楼下的闹剧。

“酒庄的生意破产了，葡萄园也是。”

“这是必然的。”S将那张破产的证明从K手上接过来，轻蔑地说。

“其他的也不怎么好看，”K低头看了看，把另外几张纸递给了他，“怎么说呢，是他活该，还是注定如此？”

“两者皆有。”他叹了一口气，好像什么也没有发生过。

“嘿老哥，你想过吗，你可以代替他。”K的声音幽幽地说道。

他的目光斜向朝着自己坏笑的弟弟，发出了一声轻快的哼笑。

“那得等他死透了才行。”

19岁的青年相互触摸着对方的手，相互读着只有彼此才明白的眼神。

他们去拜访那个帮他们处理账务的人次数更加频繁，他们有时会一整天留在那里，当他的学徒，尽可能多地向他请教问题。那个人似乎也很喜欢他们，他让双胞胎帮他干活，给他们工钱，有时会带着他们去见一些重要的客户，甚至将他们向其他人引荐。

S私下会时不时地去见他们父亲的商户，他会摆出那张极具魅惑而令人无法拒绝的笑容，让那些曾对他们父亲不满或满腹怨言的人向他欢笑。

似乎一切都没什么问题。

 

一年前，S向他们的父亲提出在他们的卧室里加多一张床的要求。

“我们不能挤在同一张床上，我们不是小孩子了。”他平静地说。

“你要是能把两张破烂床塞在那个狗屁房间里就加吧。”那个男人挥了挥手，表示让他走开。

S微微地转头，一旁抱着双臂靠在墙上的K传给了一个只有他能察觉到的微笑——一个计划得逞的满意的微笑。

他们回到房间里，K轻轻地将门关上，然后朝前一扑，将兄长压倒在他们日夜相伴的那张床上。

他趴在S的肋骨上，眼睛眯成细缝，邪气地笑着。

“所以我真的不用再和你挤一张床了，太棒了。”

“我怎么觉得你并不是这样想的？你似乎很迷恋睡在我床上的感觉？”他俯视着趴在自己身上的弟弟。

“你的床？我怎么觉得是我的多一些？”

“在上面的那个说了算。”他指尖玩弄着K的头发，轻声戏谑道。

“我现在可是‘在上面’那个啊。”身上的人慢慢向上爬，鼻尖停在他的下颚处，朝着他的脖子吹出酥痒的气息。

“你就这么想成为‘上面’那个吗？”他的指尖沿着K的脊椎向下滑，停在了他的屁股上。

“当然。”K领着他的手更向下滑了一些。

“那你今晚就让我见识一下你是怎么‘在上面’的吧。”

K哼笑了一声，在哥哥的耳垂上轻咬了一口。

“多加一张床”是他和S共同的主意，一方面他们想让自己由里到外显得“正常一些”，另一方面他们又有了可利用的空间——一张床用来工作或者堆东西，另一张床则供他们睡觉。但是他们发现房间里并没有那么多空间，于是只好将两张床并排放一起，中间没有隔开空隙。K在铺好床垫后，径直倒在上面。

“我觉得这和我们想得不太一样。”他嘟囔着。

“你是指可以滚的地方更多了吗？”一旁的S挑着眉说道。

 

两个人坐在轿车里，握着方向盘的那个男人一身正装，他轻踩刹车，将行驶速度降慢了些，那双墨镜后的眼睛扫过头顶的后视镜，再落到了前方的道路上。

副驾驶位上坐着S，他那双漂亮的绿眼睛内的光不知落向何方。

“你知道，你可以代替你父亲。”

“我知道，K也和我说过。”

“你们父亲，他最近酗酒很严重。”

“我知道。”

男人沉默了几秒。

“你知道他柜子上放着吗啡吗。”

S疑惑地看着后视镜里的那双墨镜。

“上次我和他在书房里谈话的时候发现的，一个黑色的瓶子，光明正大地放在柜子上。”

“为什么我觉得不奇怪。”

“你手上的淤青我看到了。”

S下意识地低头，那一点紫黑色藏在白色的长袖下的手腕处，若隐若现。他想起了前几天酒瓶砸向K时，他用力地掰开那个暴怒中的男人的手臂，尽力让他平静下来。那个男人猛地一抽手，狠狠地拽着他，将他甩在地上。随后他听到了酒瓶碎裂的声音，然后看到鲜红的血从面前K的手臂上滴落。那个男人狠狠地咒骂了一句，然后踉跄地走开。

他将袖子拉低了一些，完全遮住了上面的淤青。

“或许你们应该报警……”

“不用。”他答道，平静而迅速。

“但是……”

“他是我们的父亲。”

“他不是你们的生父。”

“谢谢你S②，但他收留了我们。”

“S……”那个叫S的男人深深地叹了一口气，松开了离合器，然后踩着油门，“好吧，我尊重你的选择，如果有需要你随时可以联系我，除了处理账务之外，其他事我能帮就帮。”

轿车朝前方驶去，带起了无数枯黄的落叶，它们被卷起，然后轻轻落下，发出听不见的哀叹。

他回到家，客厅里没有坐着那个令他恶心的男人，于是他大步地走上楼，推开了房间的门。

K像平时一样，坐在一张床上，低头整理着一堆堆的文件。

S看着他左臂上一圈圈的纱布，在他身边坐了下来。

“S③知道了。”

K抬眼望向他，与兄长一样漂亮的绿眼睛中闪过一丝疑惑。

“他知道老头子打人的事情，还有吗啡。”

“纠正一下，‘家暴’或许更合适。还有， _ _我不觉得奇怪__ 。”他稍稍移开了视线，那只绑着纱布的手继续工作着，“他是怎么发现的？”

……

“我右手上的伤。”

K盯着兄长，随后他放下手中的文件，解开S袖口的扣子，然后将袖子撸起来。他看见白皙的手腕上方一些的位置，那一小片黑紫色的淤青。他竟然一直都没注意到——在S为自己包扎伤口的时候，在他们夜晚相拥入睡的时候，在S背对着他换衣服的时候。他将那只手贴在自己的侧脸上，紧紧地皱着眉。

“他还和你说了什么？”K问。

“他想让我们告诉警察，但我拒绝了。”

“嗯。”

他明白S的决定一直是正确的——不能让任何人介入，为了保守他们的秘密，将它们封在这个灰暗、罪恶、腐败、腥膻的房子里。

S的另一只手揉着弟弟乱糟糟的头发，将自己的额头与他的贴在了一起。

__没事的，你不需要担心。_ _

 

K靠在厨房的柜台边，用银色的小刀切开面前碟子里七分熟的鸡蛋，提刀时拉起几丝粘稠的蛋液。他的袖子被卷了起来，左臂上的绷带已经摘了下来，只留下一条细长的伤疤。

S走了进来，扶上弟弟的腰，在他的脸颊上留下一个轻轻的吻。

“就那么一瞬间，你让我觉得我跟你老婆似的。”

“是吗？亲爱的。”

S知道，K翻了一个白眼。

他们身后的那扇门被重重地推开，那个神志不清的男人握着一把刀，目光呆滞地望着他们。

S凝视着他，慢慢地将K挡在了身后。他感觉到K正紧紧地揪住他的肩膀。

“你们这群杂种，”他支支吾吾的声音被几乎没有起伏，“你们觉得你们可以代替我吗，你们觉得你们可以夺走我的东西吗。”

“我们没有夺走你任何东西。”S语速飞快地说道。

男人嘲讽地笑了笑，“你们还向那个算账的打小报告，打算把我送到牢里吗。”

“父亲……”

没有任何犹豫，他挥刀朝他们刺来。

S猛地抬起手，一只手握住了刀刃，另一只手使劲地推着刀柄。汩汩鲜血沿着刀壁留下，滴在地面上。

K从哥哥身后闪出，两只手从身后将疯狂的男人钳住。

没有人能阻止发狂的野兽。

男人全身爆发出惊人的力量，后退冲去，连同自己将K摔在地上，并从S手上抽出了那把刀。

那把刀准确无误地朝身后的K刺去，穿透了他的胸膛。

他听到了一声撕心裂肺的呼喊，但他只能无力地躺在地上。

疯狂的男人挣扎着爬起来，那双布满红血丝的眼球里看不见任何活人的希望，他朝S冲过去，掐住了他的脖子。

隐约之中楼下的门被撞开，急促的脚步声越来越近。那个叫S④的男人冲了上来，朝失去理智的男人膝盖上狠狠地踹了一脚。

那双掐住S脖子的手松开，让他从意识模糊的边缘回到了冰冷的现实中。

摔在地上的狂兽立刻爬了起来，朝那个男子脸上挥拳而去，将他撞倒在地，并再次朝S扑来。S流着血的那只手从身后摸到了那把K的银色餐刀，在男人抓住他的一瞬间将刀刺进了他的喉咙。滚烫的血溅到他的脸上，腥臭的铁锈味让他一瞬间恶心起来。

男人哽咽着挣扎了几下，倒在了地上，脖子上的血还在不停地向外喷涌。

S爬向K，破门而入的男人正跪在他身边，和他不停地说话，试图挽留他渐渐消失的意识。

他双手扶上弟弟的面庞，在一边留下鲜红刺眼的血印，然后他看到K望着他的眼里逐渐暗淡的光芒，带着他的希望永远消失在黑暗中。

他已经没有力气再发出嘶吼了，他将头埋在再也无法回应他的弟弟的肩上，绝望地啜泣。

 

__你说过没事的，你说过的，然后你现在却一句话也不说，让我什么都不需要__ 。

__你这个骗子，为什么不能听我说，说“我需要你”呢？_ _

 

 

纱织双手抱着膝盖，将下巴搁在上面，红红的眼眶内，那双眼睛注视着撒加。

他那双绿眼睛里的光现在落向何方？

“为什么？”

他看向她，小小的鼻尖红彤彤的。

“什么？”

“这不公平，为什么K要死？为什么要留下S一个人？”

“没有什么不公平的。”

“可这就是啊！他们做错了些什么？”她声音颤抖地说道。

撒加看着她，沉默着。

 

我们做错了什么？ _ _我们为爱都做了些什么__ ？这份扭曲的腐臭的爱，泥潭中开出畸形的洁白花朵，上面爬满蛀虫，为了守护它而犯下的罪，仅仅为了能在这个冷漠的世界中能够得到那么一点温暖，仅仅希望不要那么孤独，仅仅希望有彼此陪伴。

报应吧，然而我却从来不后悔那样孤独地爱着你。

 

“我不知道，”他那只从头到尾一直握拳的手张开，放了在女孩的头上，没有让她看见掌心的疤痕，“不是所有的故事都能用语言讲清楚的。”

 

 

十三年后，端庄大方的女孩来到铁门前，她低头望了望手上那张皱巴巴的纸条，然后抬头望了望偌大的宅子。

门前的草坪被修剪得很矮，一把儿童塑料铲子被遗留在上面。

“你好？”门后走来一个面容和蔼的中年女子，“有什么需要帮助的吗？”

城户纱织望向她，那双湖水绿的眼睛闪闪发光。

“你好，我想找一位叫做撒加的先生，请问他是住这里吗？”

女子听了她的话，露出了惋惜的神情。

“他几年前就去世了，临终前将房子留给了我和我的父亲。”

她看到女子身后走来一位白发苍苍的男子，注视着她的那双满是皱纹的眼中充满悲伤与惊讶。她记得他曾在书房门前准备谴责她的样子。

“爸爸，这位是认识撒加先生的人，您见过她吗？”女子朝身后喊道。

“认识……”他发出了悲伤的声音，“我认识……”

纱织望着他，将喉咙中那根隐形的刺咽了下去。她朝他轻轻地点了点头，便转身离开。

她走在街上，用袖子抹去了流下的眼泪。然后她转头，看见一对双胞胎手拉着手，笑着跑过。

她无声地掩住了脸。

 

备注：

①：指蒲公英的种子。

②③④：这里的S指的是Sion（史昂）。

 

 

后记：

相信从头到尾看完的小朋友都明白这是个现代AU的杀人故事（也不完全是）。一开始我其实并没有打算写撒隆，而是另一对CP的杀人故事，但我发现这样更带感，于是就脑补了这么一个故事。

至于为什么写了这样一个故事，首先是因为我喜欢捅刀子与被捅刀子（相信我，我也爱糖），我曾经在LOFTER上面发了一篇甜文，然后某个小朋友说为什么有刀子的感觉，我就知道我写不了糖。不过想想也是，钻圈出来的不捅刀还能干吗？其次是这个故事参考了《第十三个故事》（The Thirteenth Tale）和《猩红山峰》（Crimson Peak），前者是一部关于爱与谎言的杀人小说（有趣的是这部小说也是双胞胎题材，但讲述故事的人不是双胞胎），后者是一部姐弟乱伦谋财害命的电影。我觉得撒隆很适合这样的题材（某种意义上）。第三则是我个人的一些想法，我可能得另开一段说明——

我不喜欢撒隆简简单单的兄弟情设定，我想看他们搞在一起（完全是我个人的变态爱好），当然现实生活中我属于“遵守人类现有道德秩序”的那种人（不要误会，我是个女性主义者而且我支持LGBTQ运动以及一切对社会无害的平权运动，btw我性取向是男），绝对不支持乱伦这一类的东西。如果光是写他们搞在一起的东西就太没意思了，只要加个BE就成了刀子。于是我就想加入一些比较现实的东西，甚至今天人们也不得不面对的社会问题：家暴、人性冷漠、欺凌、酗酒、毒品，其实只要随便一样就能毁掉一个孩子的一生——故事中的撒加和加隆从小就被酗酒的养父忽视与虐待，因为害怕外界的看法也没有什么朋友，只有彼此的陪伴，以至于他们的“爱”只能够从对方身上得到；纱织也没有父母，生活在一个看似无忧无虑的家庭里，有照顾她的爷爷、辰巳以及女仆，但却没有什么朋友，她一直是那个“被冷漠”的孩子，所以当撒加主动邀请她并陪她聊天的时候，作为孩子的她找到了同伴的温暖（说实话我不喜欢东映tv的纱织，太圣母太不像个人类了，虽然她是雅典娜的化身，但肉体起码是人类。LOS的纱织我倒挺喜欢的，看到她你至少会像其他女孩子一样拉着她的手和她嘻嘻哈哈）。撒加为了保护加隆和自己而杀了一个人，而他最后也失去了最爱的弟弟，这也是一个讽刺的地方——你始终无法承担你夺走的一个人的生命，生命的代价没有人能够承担得起，那么当你杀了一个人的时候，你要如何负担起这个沉重的代价？

故事发生的背景是20世纪的中后期，是个相对的时间段。短篇的名字叫《故事》也是有含义的——撒加在讲他和加隆的故事，而纱织作为旁听者也在暑假中经历着与撒加的小故事，最后长大了的纱织尝试再寻找撒加的时候，发现他已经不在了，她也成为了他故事的一部分。

以至于为什么撒加要和纱织说他的故事，我认为有时候孩子比大人更宁愿倾听别人的话，他们也不会像成年人一样将自己的想法加之于别人的身上，去评判别人应该做什么或者不应该做什么——有时候你需要的是一个倾听者，而不是一个评判者。

有什么想说的话或者脑洞可以在这一篇的LOFTER的评论区留言给我~我都会认真看的~（当然不认真也没办法x）喜欢这个故事的话就手动点个爱心呗❤~ P.S. 帮助撒和隆的人是昂咩完全是我私心想把老羊放出来溜的恶趣味罢了x


End file.
